Two to Red
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: When an inside joke between Po and the rest gets to Tigress, what will happen? And mostly what does Two to Red mean? TiPo one-Shot! ENJOY. (Btw, i know the summary ia kind of confusing)


**Author's note:**

**You are probably thinking, man what along title. But the thing is, i am mad at the moment. Mad and sad. Why? Because of a boy. Who like in the tittle, didn't have to shove something in my face. Anyway, so I will tell you the story of what happened with a story, however, this story will have a good ending. And the boy won't turn out to make Tigress want to kill him...yeah I should probaly just let you guys read.**

**So ENJOY **

He liked someone else. She knew it. No, it wasn't the typical, 'he doesn't like me' type of case. It was the one where he actually told people who he likes and somehow you end up knowing.

And her crush wasn't like others. Not when you immediately fall for them. But the ones that you start thinking "nope. Never gonna fall for him. EVER" and then one month after, you see yourself liking how he laughs and how he makes you smile, and give it another week or so, and you know that you like him. Just like you promised yourself not to.

But what did all this lead her to? Sadness. Disappointment.

Why? Because she knew she wasn't even a girl who crossed his mind, he never even thought of her as more than a friend. But what made her mad is that he knew how she felt about him. He knew how nuch she liked him. Yet what did he do? Say out loud his crush and other girls. Right in front of her.

It all started when the five (minus tigress) were in the kitchen. They were all talking, and soon enough, they made an inside joke. Only one that they could figure out.

So when Tigress came in, they were all laughing their heads off.

"Hey Tigress. Two to Red" the rest started giggling, while Po smiled waiting for her response,

"That makes no sense" more giggling

"Figure it out" Viper said. Tigress sat down next to Po and started thinking.

"Two...is it second something? " the guys nodded.

"Any hint of what red is?" she asked, looking around.

"Only yes or no questions" Po answered. She smirked at him and accepted his offer.

"Is it a person? " a nod.

"A girl?" Oh God, she hoped not. He nodded, she sighed.

"New in the valley?" Somehow there have been new people coming in. Po answered yes.

"Second Fox" she blurted out. The guys laughed while Viper snickered.

"You got the main idea of who we are talking about. Now make sense of it"

"Is not funny! Just tell me" after some arguing of telling her or not, they all decided, (were forced) to tell her.

"Basically is that the new fox girl is Po's second crush" Viper explained. Tigress faked a smile, pretending it was funny and that it certainly did not pierce through her heart.

"And did you know he has a First and a Third! " they all laughed. And with pain, so did Tigress. Even though she wanted nothing else than to walk out of there.

"Its funny, right?" Po asked her. HER! He knew how she felt about him. Viper told him! (Long story) Yet he asked her! And what could she say, 'oh I find it incredibly hurting that I'm not even one of those options! That you have the guts to shove it all in my face! That you have the guts to even make fun of it right in front of the girl who likes you!'

But she didn't say any of that, instead, she replied with a simple yeah.

"I'm going to work out" she said, standing up and leaving. Once she got out of the room, she punched the wall. she wanted to hate him. Kill him. But search to her deepest. Darkest spot, and she knew she couldn't do it. Still, she wished she could make this all go away. She heard the laughs coming from the kitchen. And she knew that her name was not even in any of the chat they were having. Not being tolerant to the ringing noises, she went to the Peach tree.

She was tough, she reminded herself as she sat down and look to the sky. She won't let a guy pull her down. She is tough, and she made a mistake. A mistake that could be forgotten. That while it hurted, it would also eventually melt away.

She heard some rustling behind her. The rusting became footsteps which then added panting to it. She recognize the pattern. That panda... The person who she didn't want to see.

"Go away. I'm busy" she demanded.

"Uhh, you are just seating around. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Yes I would." but he didn't listen and took a seat.

"I'm sorry about the conversation at dinner" she rolled her eyes.

"We didn't mean to exclude you"

"I'm not pissed about that" she muttered, turning her head the opposite direction. Po noticed this and shifted so he was able to see her eyes. He made a bold move and took one of her paws. Tigress turned to look at him startled.

"Take it off, NOW" Po obeyed and took his paw off, scared of her atitude. But he wasn't surprised.

"So what's bugging you?" Tigress wanted to just make him understand without having to explain or confess anything. When Po didn't hear a reply, he muttered,

"I knew I should have told them to stop lying and teasing me about her" she perked her ears.

"What did you say?" She asked

"I was in the valley talking to the new fox girl. But Mantis saw me, so he told Monkey, who told Crane, who told Viper. Who started teasing me about it and making code names for the girl. And then Mantis joined her and they all made an inside joke about it" he explained, kind of frustrated with the topic.

"What about First and Third? " I asked.

"Ita other friends who I was also talking to. They ordered them in who i talk to the most" he stated casually. I nodded, feeling a little bit of relief. But somehow the sadness didn't scattered, but remained.

"Oh, so who do you actually like?" I wanted to know. Even though it could kill me. It was better this way, get crushed fast, and then your healing begins faster.

"I can't tell you that" he stuttered, with red bushes on his cheeks and avoiding eye contact with me. I grinned.

"Tell me the color of her eyes" i said. He raised an eyebrow. No one else in the village has red/orange/ golden eyes like mine. So its a question that could cross out a ton of villagers.

"It's like a mix of red colors, like red and orange" he answered, certainly not knowing the fact I did. He turned to me,

"Who do you like?" I smiled.

I leaned in forward and kissed him right on the lips. It was quick, just enough so my lips could get that tingly sensation. I stood up, gazing upon a very shocked panda.

"I like Mr. Oblivious-who-always-annoys-me-yet-I-still-like-to-be-with-and-I-would-want-to-go-out-on-a-date-with" He laughed and I did too.

He stood up and grabbed ny paw.

"Very well then. But for the record, I was planning on saying something" i scoffed. As if. If it weren't for the Two to Red, none of this would have happened.

"So am I your First?" We both knew what we were talking about, even if the question alone didn't make any sense.

"Always"

**so now you know what happened. Except that in my life, he wasn't lying And nobody made it up. But oh well, it's just a boy. But what did you thought about his fic? Did you guys like it? And didit make sense? Hoped you enjoyed it! Review!**

**-peace out!:)**


End file.
